


Aerial Delight

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire watches Starscream celebrate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aerial Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidental_zombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_zombie/gifts).



Few things on Cybertron could approach the beauty of a Seeker in full delight with the world. Skyfire knew that intimately, and had to smile as his partner proved it true one more time. They had the go ahead for their most ambitious exploration to date, and Starscream was being absolutely dizzying in his aerial joy.

::We could be packing,:: Skyfire sent on their private band, half teasing.

::Soon!:: Starscream answered, before pulling a vertical climb that would have torn a lesser tri-jet's wings off.

Skyfire settled from any more prodding; Starscream's happiness was far too rare to cut short.


End file.
